Nubes Grises
by Tali Nara
Summary: nada q decir, lean si desean u.u


**Nubes grises**

Hoy las nubes lloran conmigo mis penas, se han teñido de gris desde aquel día en el que te vi partir:: Hablo de el como si fuera lejano, pero es que para lo que para muchos es una día para mi es una eternidad, dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura eso realmente no lo creo, puedo que las heridas físicas se curen pero está herida que hoy me oprime el pecho no desaparecerá jamás, he estado aquí parado frente a este ventanal sumergiéndome en suspiros ahogados y lágrimas saladas que escapan de mis ojos y se precipitan contra el frio piso de mármol

Puede que lo pregunte mil veces pero nunca encuentro la respuesta ¿Por qué? Solo dime ¿Por qué? Te has ido dejándome solo, acompañado solo de mis infames pensamientos. Te maldigo, te maldigo una y otra vez por hacerme esto… ¿Qué no te basto lo que sufrí para que estuvieras junto a mí? ¿No te basto las veces que me traje el orgullo, solo para verte sonreír?; ¿En donde quedaron esos días de alegría y felicidad? Los días en que ambos sonreíamos y en nuestros rostros irradiaba la felicidad con el simple susurro de un "Te Amo" escapado de tus labios a los que en tan poco tiempo me había hecho adicto, esos mismos labios que con sonrisa fingida me aseguraron que todo estaría bien y que siempre estarías junto a mi… Ahora mírame, estoy aquí muriendo en vida solo por ti, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de mirarme a los ojos antes de partir porque sabias muy bien que me habías fachado y te irías dejándome solo en la oscura soledad.

Siento una mano posarse sobre mi hombro y una vos llamarme aun así no quiero voltear, no quiero y no deseo volver a escuchar esa malditas palabras que desde horas tempranas solo surgen de bocas ajenas para atormentarme, todos dicen lamentarse por mí y ningún siente lo que yo siento, ni siquiera tus hermanos y no lo puedo entender… ¿Creen que con tan solo decir esa palabras me harán sentir mejor? Que ignorante son las personas con si con su presencia y sus estúpidas abrazos van a hacer que vuelvas a mis brazos… me doy la espalda sin siquiera mirar a quien tengo junto a mí, con mi implacable esmoquin negro me dirijo a ese lugar al q no quería entrar pero sin duda no lo puedo evitar

Escucho los susurros de todos a mi alrededor, suplicando y rogando para que tu alma alcance el paraíso y allí en medio del gran salón encuentro tu cuerpo en ese cajón, me gustaría gritarte que te levantes y vuelvas a mi ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Dijimos que partiría yo antes pero tu tan terca como siempre, cambiaste mis planes, aun en cierta manera agradezco no ser yo quien se sumergió en aquel sueño eterno porque de ser así serias tú y no yo, quien derramara lágrimas de dolor y con ese simple pensamiento de imaginarte desdichada por mi querría morir una vez más, aun en tu sueño sigues tan hermosa que no puedo evitar rozar tu rostro con mis manos quisiera besarte pero para todos seria desfachatez y seguramente tu fantasma vendría a reclamarme, mira lo que causas en mi aun allí tan vacía e indefensa sigues siendo problemática, las manos firmes de mis amigos me alejan de ti, aunque no podría llamarle amigos a quienes te alejan de mi….

En tan solo momentos no volveré a verte nunca más, poco a poco sumergen tu cuerpo a la oscuridad y no puedo evitar caer de rodillas con las lágrimas precipitándose desde mis ojos y mis puños golpear el piso una y otra vez, los escucho, si los escucho a todos diciendo que todo estará bien pero MALDITA SEA ¿en verdad piensan que su palabras me hacen sentir bien? Mierda ¿Qué le pasa? Primero las maltitas palabras "mi sentido pésame" y ahora ¿eso? Quiero correr, si eso debo hacer, escapar de aquí no quiero ver a toda esta gente hipócrita que dice preocuparse por mi

Corro con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a la casa en la que hasta ayer vivía junto a ti y se dónde está mi salvación, se dónde está la única que puede calmar mi dolor ¿sabes que frase siempre odie?... Si lo sabes pues lo dije más de una vez, "Hasta que la Muerte" maldita frase, solo me hace reír pues yo te amare aún más allá de la muerte y sé que en el paraíso esperas por mí, no te hare esperar mucho créelo mi hermosa niña, ya siento el frio de aquel fierro en la sien solo basta con jalar el gatillo y escuchar ese solido ensordecedor para sentirme más cerca de ti, mi cuerpo cae al piso y aun así lo siento tan ligero, con una sonrisa sincera me despido de aquellos que en verdad se preocuparon por mi puesto que han llegado exhaustos solo para verme partir y con sonrisa de dolor los escucho decir "ve con ella"

Mis ojos se cierran lentamente y aun así veo un rayo de luz entre la oscuridad atraído a mi como abeja a la miel me acerco lentamente y allí te puedo ver con los brazos extendidos y aquella sonrisa de la cual me enamore sonrió y sé que ahora todo estará bien…. Las nubes grises se estremecen y el sol sale vuelve a surgir pues ya estoy junto a ti

…

**NOTA: **había desaparecido pero ya volví, acepto todo tipo de críticas (excepto mentadas de madre u.u)… Yo solo quería saber si me salen las historias así... saludo a los que leen y que tengan buen día, tarde o noche.


End file.
